Kiss, Break, Take
by manicSaturday
Summary: The bruises disappeared over time. But Stiles couldn't just forget what Gerard had done. Derek suddenly finds himself drawn to the boy. He felt his pain. He felt alive with him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. It takes place after Gerard kidnapped Stiles, Erica and Boyd. This is still a Sterek fan fiction and a bit of Jackson/Lydia, Erica/Boyd, Isaac/Danny and Scott/Allison interactions. So, please be gentle :)

1.

The bruises were fading, he thought to himself as he stared at himself in the mirror in his room. His body was covered in bruises just a week ago. Damn Gerard and his tricks.

He was relieved with the fact that the old man disappeared. But at the back of his head, a small voice is still saying that Gerard might come back and terrorize their lives again.

He cursed when he heard a thud behind him. He saw Derek standing in all his broodiness. He looks back and just stares at him.

"What's wrong? It's not like you haven't seen bruises like these before." Stiles gestured his hands up and down, fingers pointing at the bruises on his body.

Derek frowned slightly. He smelled the anxiety, fear and pain that he's experiencing. He walked towards the teen and reached for his face. His fingers gently brushing the bruises on his cheeks. It made Stiles shiver but he wanted it.

Derek's hands feel good on his skin. He feels safe. Wow! He actually feels safe around Derek. That's what he thought.

Stiles swallowed hard before quickly putting himself inside the man's arms. He wanted to cry. And he did.

Derek just stood there, held him close and whispered soft and encouraging words to the teen's ear.

"It's alright, Stiles. I'll protect you."

The next morning, he felt normal. Not like crap. He felt relaxed. He felt something warm behind him, arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

He glanced back and saw Derek sleeping soundly, his nose buried at the back of his neck.

This is supposed to be awkward but it didn't.

He heard a throat clearing by the door and saw that his dad was standing with a confused yet stern look on his face.

John raised a brow, he had this 'do I want to know' look on his face. Stiles smiled weakly as his dad went to the kitchen.

Author's Note:

A bit short, eh? The next one will be longer! How is it? Please, I need feedbacks :)


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Derek woke up. His green eyes staring at Stiles' brown ones. They smiled at each other.

"My dad saw you... I think he wants an explanation." Stiles spoke first.

Derek nodded, nuzzling into the teen's neck. "Okay." He simply replied.

* * *

When they got downstairs, John had already finished cooking breakfast.

They stood by each other, matching each other's pace in the kitchen. They were like magnets.  
"Good morning, son." John greeted, his eyes meeting Stiles' then to Derek, "Derek, coffee?" He asked, handing him a cup of freshly made coffee.

Derek gladly accepted and said, "Thank you, sir."

When John was done, he sat in front of the them and said, "So, do I want to know?"

Stiles smiled shyly and before he could open his mouth, Derek miraculously spoke.

"Stiles and I are good friends. He was there when I needed help getting through a lot of things... And I'm trying to figure out what really happened to him."

Stiles stared at Derek, his eyes growing soft and then grabbed the man's hand, "Dad? We have a very complicated relationship. We haven't passed the point where we tell each other what we're going through." He added to Derek's explanation.

John stared at them suspiciously. His eyes going from Stiles then to Derek. His phone rang, breaking his trail of thoughts.

"It's from the office. I still find this odd and very suspicious! I expect this to be a regular thing, alright?" John hurriedly stood up, fixing his belt as he walked towards the door.

"Expect what?"

"Breakfast! If I always find Derek here then he'll join our meals. Is that clear?"

The two of them nodded as the Sheriff went to his cruiser.

They sighed simultaneously when the cruiser left the garage.

The silence was killing them. They both just realized that they actually lied to the Sheriff.

Then out of the blue, Derek chuckled.  
"So, now what? We're gonna be pretend boyfriends?" He spoke.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as well, "I guess we are. Oh gosh... We just lied to my dad."

When the word 'lie' came to mind, he frowned. Fuck, he hated that word.

Derek noticed it and pulled him into his arms again, "Listen, I know you don't like lying to your dad... We can tell him about our situation, if you want." He said.

"What situation?" He mumbled through his teeth.

"The werewolf shenanigans."

Stiles nodded and buried his face in to Derek's shirt. His breath hitched as the man drew circles on his back with his big hands.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly. They had meals together with the Sheriff. They would watch a game or a movie after dinner.

Monday came and Stiles frowned once more. It's time to go to school. Derek won't be there.

He didn't know when it had happened but since when did having Derek around make him feel safe?

He sighed as he pulled a shirt from the drawers and wore it. Took his jacket, backpack and cellphone as well.

Derek left early since he wanted to check on the renovations for the Hale house. He imagined Derek smiling when his house is finally done.

* * *

When he got to school, Scott greeted him with a bear hug but suddenly let go. He scrunched his nose and said, "Dude! Why do you smell like Derek rolled over your clothes- Dude! That's not even your shirt."

Stiles finally noticed and glanced down at the black shirt he was wearing. It wasn't his, it was Derek's.  
He shrugged and said, "It's Derek's shirt. He probably left it when he was changing this morning. I keep on telling him that."

It felt natural. The way he talked about Derek and how Derek keeps on leaving his stuff around his room.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Scott asked, frantically.

"Hey guys! Ooh, nice shirt Stiles." Isaac came with Danny in tow before he could answer.

He smiled at them, "There's the happy couple. Well, Scott, Derek and I are fake dating. Pretend boyfriends since dad found us sleeping on my bed last Friday night." He explained he waved at Lydia and the others, who were approaching them.

* * *

When Stiles got home, his body just dropped on his bed. He curled up on the side of the bed where Derek slept. The man's scent was strong and he couldn't help but feel a hint of happiness.

He suddenly realized that the whenever Derek slept with him, his nightmares would go away. Instead, he dreams of Derek. He dreams of Scott, Isaac, Lydia, the whole pack. He didn't dream about Gerard.

* * *

Derek found him sleeping soundly on the bed. He noticed that the teen was wearing his shirt. He could smell himself on Stiles. He felt happy about it.

He didn't know when it started. He didn't know why he was drawn to the boy.

He just heard his heartbeat on that Friday night and went to him. He wasn't supposed to stay the night, just to comfort him.

He walked towards Stiles and began changing the teen's clothes. When he found Stiles was comfortable, he took off his shirt and jeans, and went to his usual position on Stiles' bed, with his arms circled around the teen's waist and his nose buried into his neck.

Later that night, Stiles woke to see Derek sleeping next to him.

"Go back to sleep." The young Alpha suddenly spoke.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Stiles suddenly asked.

There was a long pause. A silence that could mean to be the tipping point of their relationship.

"You make me feel alive." Derek muttered.

Suddenly Stiles felt the urge to sit up and push Derek down the bed, which the man gave him permission to.

"I make you feel alive? So, what? You were dead before all of this?" Stiles asked, his hands on Derek's chest, his eyes focused on the man's lips.

"That's not what I meant. I don't know how to explain it. I'm not really good with words, Stiles. You know that, right?" Derek said as his lips formed into a smile.

"Ugh... You emotionally constipated person! Oh my gosh, please! Enlighten me. Well, now, let's play 21 questions. Are you happy?" The teen spoke, removing his hands on the Alpha's chest and making himself comfortable by placing his head on Derek's chest, ear pressed on his left so he could hear the man's heart beat.

"Seriously? 21 Questions? You never run out of questions. And to answer your question, yes, I am happy." Derek said, placing his hand on Stiles' hip.

"Do you find me attractive?" Another question.

"Well, that is debatable."

"Debatable? Don't answer my questions with vague answers. Yes or No, do you find me attractive?" Stiles let out a loud groan, making Derek laugh a bit.

"Fine, yes! Yes, I do find you attractive. Happy now? What else?"

Stiles' face suddenly lit up, a big smile plastered on his face as he buried his blushing face on Derek's chest.

"You're smiling, aren't you?" Derek glanced down at him.

Stiles just nodded and said, "Don't start, Sourwolf."

Derek laughed again, placing his arms around Stiles' waist.

They ended up not finishing their '21 Questions' since Stiles still couldn't it in himself that Derek really does find him attractive.

Author's Note:

Made it a little light-hearted with this one. Read & review :)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**No one will love you, boy**!

Brown eyes shot wide open, the teen's breath heavy, his body covered on sweat.

"Stiles? What's wrong? Stiles! Look at me." Derek's voice suddenly spoke to him. Stiles glanced at his bedside clock, 2:30 AM?

He glanced back at Derek and without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here." The Alpha whispered as his voice lulled Stiles back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Stiles found himself waking up alone in bed. He quickly noticed that the bed was still warm, meaning Derek must still be in the house and he just woke up.

He suddenly remembered Derek telling him stories about the Hale family.

He smiled when Derek's smile came to mind.

He grabbed a pair of sweats and didn't bother with a shirt.

Stiles went downstairs and found Derek having coffee, a plate full of pancakes and bacon right in front of him.

His dad was reading the newspaper. Derek glanced at him and said, "Good morning."

He smiled at him and walked towards him, kissing him lightly on the corner of the Alpha's lips, "Good morning to you too." He greeted back.

Stiles stood in front of the bathroom mirror and lightly slapped his cheeks just to check if everything is not just a dream.

"What're you doing?" Derek suddenly came in, his toothbrush in his hand and a brow raised at Stiles.

"Nothing." The teen quickly answered.

Derek suddenly grabbed him from behind. His chin resting on Stiles' shoulder, his lips brushing a soft kiss on his neck.

"You don know that you can't lie to a werewolf, right?" Derek smiled at him.

Stiles flashed the Alpha a wide grin and turned to put his arms around Derek's neck, "Really though... Nothing's going on. Everything just seems so surreal when I'm with you like this... It's so domesticated." He stated.

"Well, get used to it. I am officially your boyfriend." Derek suddenly pulled him closer, their foreheads touching.

"Boyfriend? I love the sound of that. Can you say it again?"

"Boyfriend." Derek repeated the word and made out with Stiles in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes until John decided that it was time for Stiles to go to school.

* * *

His days at school were slow yet bearable nonetheless.

He's beginning to get accustomed to the fact that people were talking about him and Derek being together.

Girls would ask him on how they got together but he would just ignore them and shrug it off.

"Dude, are you and Derek... y'know... doing it?" Scott asked hesitantly as he sat beside Stiles in the cafeteria with Allison, Isaac and Danny in tow.

They stared at him like he had something written on his forehead or a marquee that says 'PROPERTY OF DEREK HALE'.

"Scott? Seriously, man! Don't ask me questions like that. And to answer your question, no, we are not having sex. In fact, he's waiting for me to turn 18. That's just a week from now. So please, I love you but you gotta stay out of my love life." Stiles answered, his heartbeat steady.

Scott sighed in relief and relaxed on his chair, then he realized what Stiles just said.  
"Are you telling me that you two are official now? Does that mean you're our Pack Mom?" He grabbed Stiles' arm, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

Stiles stared in awe at the term, 'Pack Mom'.

Is that what just happened when they decided to make it official?

Pack Mom? That sounds cool.

He suddenly felt a smile creeping on his face and a warm feeling in his chest.

**No one will love you, boy!**

His breath suddenly grew heavy. He stood up and left the group.

He found himself in his car trying to catch his breath. He suddenly saw Scott rushing towards him, followed by Isaac, who looked worried as well.

Stiles placed his keys to the ignition and drove off to God knows where.

* * *

"What do you mean he just took off!?" Derek's voice roared through the speakerphone. Scott, Isaac and Danny shivered in fear. Allison frowned upon their sudden reaction.

"His heart suddenly went up and he just took off. I'm sorry, Derek. We're gonna find-"

"No, don't bother. I can hear his Jeep coming close." Derek spoke before Scott could finish.

Scott breathed out a sigh of relief once more.

They both hung up and Scott told the others that Stiles is alright.

* * *

At the Hale house, Derek stood in front of the porch. It stood beautifully like it was years ago. It had more space than the former.

He saw Stiles' Jeep drive in. He could hear the teen's heartbeat from miles away. It hurts him to see someone he loves suffer.

When the finally stopped, he quickly went to Stiles side and grabbed him out of the car.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Derek asked, worried as hell.

"I-I'm fine. I just... I keep on remembering my dream! When I'm feeling really really happy, that's when this voice inside my head tells me that no one is gonna love me... And it hurts... Fuck!"

Stiles finally broke. His heart rate going off the roof, he fell on his knees and wept.

"No... No one is gonna love me. No one... No one..." He kept repeating those words until Derek kneeled beside him, placed him in his arms and carried him into the house.

When they were inside the room, Derek just held him close until they got to the master bedroom.

Stiles didn't stop crying. He didn't stop saying the words. It broke his heart.

"Stiles... Please look at me." Derek grabbed the teen's head and kissed him. Sweet, gentle and chaste.

Suddenly he stopped, Derek's lips travelled from Stiles' lips to his jaw, then to his neck.

"I love you."

* * *

Author's Note:

I suddenly feel so happy. Thanks for the follows :) I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh... I didn't actually write a sex scene. Ugh... maybe I'll try writing smut for another Sterek story... Hmmm... Anyway, read and review :)**

* * *

**4.**

**_"I love you."_**

The words came easily. It was as if he's meant to say it to Stiles.

The teen gasped as tears came rushing in once more. Derek said he loves him.

"Say it again... Please?" Stiles pleaded as he positioned himself on Derek's lap, looking down at him with his arms around the man's broad shoulders, his hands gripped the Alpha's hair.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek repeated the words as he kissed Stiles.

"Take me." Stiles desperately groaned as he grinds his hips down Derek's.

Derek couldn't help but growl as Stiles desperately pleaded him to be taken.

His eyes glow red as he grabbed Stiles' waist and Derek got him pinned down the bed, lips crashing down at each other. Clothes were off and the way their bodies collide seemed perfect.

Stiles fitted right into Derek's arms with every time they hold each other.

Each thrust Derek makes, Stiles goes over the edge. He's crazy for Derek. He doesn't want him to let him go nor pull out of him. Derek would fill him up and stay inside him. They were meant to be.

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. He smiled when he found Derek still sleeping beside him with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

**_I love you._** Stiles thought as he gently traced the corners of Derek's face, his nose, lips and his perfectly cut cheekbones.

"You're staring."

Stiles pinched the tip of the Alpha's nose and said, "And your creepy. How long have you been awake?"

"Five minutes before you woke up. I just thought that it was a great idea to pretend to be asleep for a while." Derek said, placing a kiss on Stiles' lips.

"I hope you boys are decent by the time I'm done cooking breakfast!"

They both jumped out of bed the moment they heard John's voice shouting just outside of Stiles' bedroom door.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can smell Derek on you from a mile away!" Scott blurted out the moment Stiles got out of the Jeep. He smacked Scott at the back of his head and said, "Oh fuck! You don't have to broadcast it where there are not only one but six werewolves who could actually hear this conversation." He placed Scott in a head lock and dragged him inside the school.

In just seconds, the whole pack was there, including Allison.

"Spill it, Stilinski." Jackson probbed the subject, his snarkiness getting way ahead of him.

"Why do you smell like au de Derek?" Isaac asked.

Stiles sighed heavily as the spaces between them have gone from five to zero.

"Oh my goodness, what is it with werewolves and personal space? Can you guys not overcrowd me? I still want to live and breathe!"

Sarcasm always got Stiles out of trouble but not this time. There were six werewolves invading his personal space and he was pretty sure that they could smell sex all over him. He can't run because Allison is standing guard by Scott.

"You two mated, didn't you?" Lydia finally spoke.

Crap, nothing escapes Lydia... not even Stiles.

"Mated? You mean... Like me and Danny?" Isaac's eyes widened in shock.

"Like Isaac and Danny, Boyd and Erica, me and Jackson, Scott and Allison. Yep, they definitely had sex." Lydia added, walking closer to inspect Stiles.

He stared back at them and said, "Cat's out of the bag... We were gonna surprise you guys and Scott had to ruin it."

* * *

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back on his computer chair.

Derek huffed out a laugh as he snuck out a glance from the book he was reading to his boyfriend's disappointed face.

"Everyone was still surprised, Stiles. Don't worry." The Alpha reassured him as he continued to read on.

Stiles noticed this and went to grab the book out his boyfriend's hand and sit on top of the man's lap. His arms resting on Derek's shoulders, while the latter's hands were on his hips.

"I love you." Stiles suddenly spoke after a couple of minutes of silence. Derek glanced up to him and kissed his lips. It wasn't like the dominant ones that they usually have. It was sweet and chaste.

"I feel so lucky to have you in my life." Stiles added as he rested his forehead on Derek's, just savoring the moment and not letting go.

* * *

note: See! I told you that I'm not good at sexy scenes. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

* * *

Stiles watched the Betas tackle each other on the Hale yard. It was 10:00 AM and the pups were so loud that he woke up.

Derek was training Scott and Boyd while Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Danny were playing hide & seek in the woods by the time he came back from getting himself a cup of coffee.

The Alpha glanced back at him and stopped everything they were doing, ran towards Stiles. Their lips met in seconds. "Good morning." Stiles said, groggy from the kiss.

"Get a room!" Scott and Boyd exclaimed as they continued their training without Derek.

Derek couldn't help but run his fingers through Stiles hair. "Your hair's getting longer. Do you want me to buzz it?" He asked.

Stiles scrunched his nose and shook his head, "Nag, I like it this way. Besides, you love grabbing my hair when we're doing it." He sarcastically said as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Derek chuckled when he heard his Betas groan and whistled as they made out in front of them.

* * *

His nightmares stopped a bit. But there was still the voice that still bothered him whenever Derek would say 'I love you'. He would quickly brush it off and just continue on making out with the Alpha.

"I wanna ask you something." Derek said, stopping midway through taking off Stiles' shirt. The teen giving him an exasperated look, "Don't give me that look." He added.

"Go, ask away babe." Stiles gave in. They lay there for a while in silence.

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I'm not distracted. I... I'm just scared with the fact that whenever you say that you love me, there's this voice inside my head that keeps on telling me that no one will love me. It's so frustrating!" Stiles said, leaning his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles hair, drawing patterns as he spoke, "You're strong, Stiles. Don't let that voice get to you. Focus on us. On Scott and the pack. Focus on your Dad."

Stiles buried his head at the crook of Derek's neck. "I'm gonna try. For us." Stiles muttered as Derek's fingers lulled him to sleep easily.

* * *

"It's crazy how everything used to be so simple." Scott started as he dipped his finger into the sauce Stiles was making.

"What is?" Stiles smacked his hand and glared at his best friend.

"Life. Our lives. Remember that time when we went to get my first tattoo? And that Alphas almost killed us... Oh man! I wish none of that will happen again. I like my life the way it is." Scott said as he laughed like a four year old kid.

Stiles just smiled and continued to stir the spaghetti sauce that Scott specifically volunteered to help cook, but just stands there and tries to taste it everytime he gets the chance.

Then a searing pain hit Stiles' head like a ten wheeler truck. Everything seemed to stop.

Scott grabbed him by the arm and kept on calling his name but he just passed out.

* * *

_"Stiles? Baby, wake up. You need to wake up now." A gentle feminine voice called to him. It was familiar enough to wake him._

_He couldn't see the woman's face but he knew that the woman waking him up was his mother. He knows what she looks like, knows the feel of her touch on his cheeks and her silhouette._

_"Mom? What happened? Why are you here?" He asked as he tried to stand up but was suddenly held down by his mom's hands on his shoulders._

_"There's something you need to know. There's no more time, son. You've already found the half of your soul, now, find your Spark. Something is coming."_

* * *

Suddenly his eyes shot wide open as he woke up on Derek's bed gasping for air.

"Dude! What the fuck just happened!? You were fucking glowing!" Scott blurted out.

* * *

Note: A little cliffhanger! :) I'll update tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows you guys! I love yoooooooooouuuuuuu!


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the cliffhanger! Here is my apology, another update~ enjoy! :)**

* * *

**6**.

"Dude! What the fuck just happened? You were fucking glowing!" Scott blurted out.

Stiles gave him an odd look as he literally jumped out of the bed and into Derek's bathroom to see any 'glowing' but there was none.

"Stiles, what happened? You just passed out screaming like you were in pain." Lydia said as she sat beside the bed, Jackson's hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"I don't know. All I could remember was that my mom came to me in a dream. She said something about the other half of my soul and Spark or something..." Stiles muttered as rubbed his temples vigorously. Derek grabbed him by the hand and eyed his Betas to leave.

And they did. Stiles and Derek just stared at each other as the pack went inside their rooms, their soundproof rooms.

"Please don't make worry like that." Derek mumbled as he threw his arms around Stiles body.

The teen buried his face into Derek's shirt and let the man hold him close.

He never felt more safe.

* * *

The next day, he did what any other person with supernatural problems would do, go to Deaton.

"I need to talk to you." Stiles spoke, his eyes never breaking contact with the doctor.

"I knew you'd come eventually." The vet said as he gestured his hand to come to Stiles inside the clinic.

Once inside, Stiles quickly placed his bag on the operating table and stared straight into the doctor's eyes.

Deaton smiled and said, "It was only a matter of time until a messenger came to you."

Stiles gave him a confused look and an open mouth, speechless in Deaton's mind.

"Wha-What messenger? Are you talking about the dream I had with my mom? That was a message?" Stiles suddenly spoke. Hands flailing like a cartoon character.

"Yes, you see, your mother is not entirely human. Well, when she was also a Spark like you." Deaton vaguely spoke as he gathered his books and placed it front of Stiles.

"Okay, I don't get it. I don't understand. Are you saying that my mom and I are like witches?" The teen asked confusedly as he glanced at the books. They were old and seemed like they need to be recopied once more.

"Yes, the term witch is acceptable but you are much stronger. I've only met a handful of your kind but they sure do love to make an impression. Read these and I'll explain it when you're done with your research. Until then, if you choose to accept your fate as part as a keeper of balance and peace among creatures, let me know."

* * *

As vague as that conversation became, Stiles couldn't help but feel curious about the fact that Deaton just told him that he's some kind of Harry Potter kid.

He went back to the Hale house and found Derek sleeping soundly on the couch. His face was peaceful.

He walked towards him, kneeled beside the couch to take a closer look and traced the corners of Derek's face.

He laughed a bit when Derek's brows would wriggle.

"Will you still love me if I was different?"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Derek opened his eyes only to find Stiles sleeping on his arm.

_Will you still love me if I was different?_

The words replayed inside his head as he glanced worriedly at his Mate. _Mate?_

Since when did they get to that stage of their relationship?

He gently removed his arm from under Stiles' head and stood up. He gently lifted the teen from where he was sleeping and went upstairs, to their room.

Stiles was still fast asleep but Derek couldn't. He still remembered the pain in Stiles' voice when he heard him say those words.

_Will you still love me if I was different?_

Of course, he would. Did Stiles think that Derek only loved him because he was human? No way.

The thoughts keep on pushing its way to Derek's mind.

He glanced at Stiles and gently caressed his cheeks. He sighed as he leaned in to kiss his forehead then wrap him up tightly in his arms as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! ㈳7**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

* * *

A knock came breaking his trail of thoughts. He looked up from his laptop and saw his dad with a bag of diner burgers and curly fries. His face lightened up and he flashed his biggest grin.

"Thanks dad." Stiles said, getting up and taking the bag.

"Don't mention it. I'm gonna go and head back to work. Lots of papers to sign and cases to close. Are you gonna be fine on your own or is Derek gonna come over?" John said worriedly as he glanced back at his son who was buried in his books and laptop.

"Yea, he's just finishing some pack business and he'll come over a little later. "

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Derek arrived... Through his bedroom window as always.

"After all of the things we've been through, you're still using the window?" Stiles asked, getting up from his bed and pulled the Alpha's shirt and kissed him lazily.

They both smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away.

Derek eyed the books on the teen 's bed and frowned, "Still having second thoughts?" He asked.

Stiles sighed and slumped back to the bed with Derek's hand still tangled with his.

"I don't know... It's just that whenever I think about it, something pulls me back." He replied, letting go of the Alpha's hand.

"What are you so worried about? Stiles?" Derek moved to his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Will you still love me if I was different?" He suddenly asked, staring blankly into Derek's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I will. I love you no matter what happens to you. And yes, I will still love you even if you're covered in tattoos or grow wings or horns." Derek replied, making Stiles laugh at his statement.

"You really know what goes on inside my head, don't you?" Stiles gave him a sarcastic stare and smiled up to him as he leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.

"It takes a lot of practice reading you. Lots of effort too." Derek's arms tightened around his shoulders and they just stayed like that for a while.

"I love you, hold on to that." He whispered to Stiles and he heard the teen's heart beat jump fast.

* * *

Two days later, here he was, standing in the middle of Deaton's office with His hand wrapped tightly with his own.

Deaton joined them a couple of minutes later after his meeting a pet owner.

"I'm glad that the two of you are here. Have you decided, Stiles?" Deaton asked.

Stiles glanced back to Derek and the Alpha nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready. What do I have to do?" He asked nervously which caused Derek to tighten his hold on his hand.

"First off, we'll have to mark you." The man said.

"Mark me? Like what exactly? A tattoo?" Stiles gave him an exaggerated groan.

"Yes, a tattoo. A tattoo by using a special ink made up of wolfsbane, some herbs, a bit of incantation and..." He suddenly eyed Derek, "the blood of the half of your soul, well, just a vial actually." He continued.

"What will it do then?" Another question from Stiles.

"It will start a chain reaction. When your Mark is finished, once you start using your Spark, everything will fall into place. You will be able to access any type of magic but some with a price." Yet another answer from Deaton, who quite calm with the situation.

"Wouldn't my blood affect him? What if he turns?" Derek suddenly spoke.

Stiles leaned into Derek's frame as he tried to calm him.

"Don't worry about it. The blood will only act as a thread that connects him to you and your pack. He will be able to feel every emotion that your pack is experiencing." Deaton explained as he gestured the two of them to follow inside the clinic.

Stiles heaved a breath and glanced again at Derek, they smiled nervously as each other and followed Deaton.

* * *

**there you go! Another update because I couldn't update yesterday because I fell asleep ㈴2**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you guys too much to leave you with just one chapter for the day... Sooooo here it is! Another one ?**

* * *

8.

Silence. Nothing is supposed to bother him. Deaton specifically told him that he must meditate every day of the week, it was one of the things that the vet told him to do while he was looking for a suitable teacher for Stiles.

But to do meditating, one must be in a quiet place... and the Hale house during weekends is not for that.

Erica and Isaac keep on bickering over the table as they fought over bacon... a plate full of bacon!

Lydia and Jackson are at it again. They were arguing about something in the living room.

Scott and Boyd are working on the picnic tables outside, which requires a lot of sawing and hammering.

The only upside to it is that Allison, Derek and Danny weren't that noisy.

His eyes snapped open. Finally breaking his concentration. He grabbed his red hoodie and left.

Everyone stared at the slammed door in shock.

"What happened to Stiles?" Erica suddenly asked.

Danny huffed out a small chuckle and just shook his head, burying himself into his laptop once more.

Derek stood up and followed his boyfriend.

Allison smiled and said, "It's part of his training. Derek told you that he's supposed to be meditating. And well, meditation actually requires... Silence."

All of them sunk on where they were and frowned. Stiles actually walked out on them and they didn't even bother asking him what was going on.

* * *

Somewhere inside the preserve, Stiles finally found a good spot to meditate. It was by the river where no one really comes around, not even the pack.

"Pack got you on the edge?"

When he turned, he saw Derek leaning against a tree with smile on his face.

He nodded but just sat on top of the rock cross-legged.

"Meditation actually requires silence, Sourwolf. The pack is just not silent..." He spoke as he closed his eyes and went on with his meditation.

Derek, on the other hand, sat by the tree and waited for Stiles.

* * *

It was already nighttime when they returned. The whole pack was outside waiting for them.

"We're really sorry for not being able to shut up for just a couple of hours." Isaac was the one who spoke for all of them because they know that Stiles will never say no to Isaac's puppy pout, even Derek couldn't.

"It's okay. I got a good meditation and a couple of breathing exercises from Derek. He used some when he wants to control the shift when he was still a teenager." Stiles said as he grabbed Isaac and hugged him.

Isaac looked content after that hug. When Stiles got the triskele tattoo, other than Derek, Isaac was the first ones to feel the bond extending.

He would feel if Stiles is very angry or in danger at most times.

"We cooked for you in case you got hungry from meditating thing. Casserole is in the oven and Allison just got it out of the oven." Isaac added as he clung to Stiles' arm like a child.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the vet clinic, Deaton was just closing up when suddenly a figure appeared to him in the shadows. A tall man clad in a dark hood, "That boy and his pack of rowdy misfits will not survive this." He spoke.

Deaton turned to look at the man. He chuckled and said, "You don't know what that boy is capable of. I've felt it. He is strong, Blythe. You should know, your soul mate used to be human."

"But he's not! He's a Spark. A magical being, Deaton! He should not have existed." Blythe snapped as he showed his face from the dark.

He was tall. His eyes were red, an Alpha. His hair was blonde and brushed up.

"Neither should werewolves, vampires and every supernatural being in this world. They are here for balance, Blythe. If your judgement is clouded by anger then you do not deserve to be the King." Deaton stated as he calmly turned his back and went on to arrange the things he'll need for surgery the next day.

Blythe growled and said, "If that boy fails, I will laugh at you and his mate will suffer forever at his loss."

Blythe disappeared when Deaton turned to talk some sense into him again.

"He will not die." He spoke calmly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaaaaand another update yet again ?**

**I won't be able to update tomorrow. On Tuesday maybe ?**

* * *

**9.**

"Again!" Peter blurted out as he threw Stiles across the ground.

The teen groaned in pain as he took a knee and breathed on heavily.

"You can do this, buddy!" He heard Scott say in the background.

Stiles stood up out of breath.

Derek stood where Stiles could see him and he smirked at the teen, "Go hard baby!" He exclaimed and Stiles charged at Peter once more, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Nice bedroom talk, Derek!" He heard Jackson say as he got a death glare from Derek, which the young Whittemore later regretted by doing laps around the preserve.

Huffing out his almost last breath, he charged again and this time they flew, no seriously, they flew across the yard driving Peter into a tree.

"Mothafuck!" Peter hissed under his breath as he clutched his stomach in pain.

Scott and Isaac cheered while the girls squealed in delight.

Stiles stood groggily but fell on his butt. He was exhausted. Steam was coming out of his body and his hands were glowing faintly.

"Wow! Dude, that was amazing!" Scott said in awe as he sat beside his best friend.

Derek was beside him before he could say his name. He smiled at him, he was proud of him.

"You did great, Stiles." Derek said as he took his boyfriend into his arms and carried him into the house.

* * *

Somewhere, Deaton casually parked his car in front of an old man's pub. He scanned the area for threats and went on when he found nothing out of the ordinary.

When he entered the pub, he was greeted by a ball of fire aimed straight at him which he dodged quite easily.

"Now, is that any way to greet a paying customer, Gwen?" Deaton asked, fixing his jacket as he walked towards the bar.

A woman was calmly standing behind it, she had long brown hair with curls at the end, pale skin and brown eyes that faintly glowed orange.

"Or should I say Gwrtheyrn?" He added.

She chuckled and said, "You should know that I don't use that name anymore. It's Gwen now. I'm not the 'King' or... Queen of anything for that matter."

She placed the glass down and faced Deaton, her eyes glowing from orange to blue. "What will happen will depend entirely on what you'll say, Alan. So, make it fast before I lose my temper." She added, a cold breeze coming from her making Deaton shiver a bit.

"Gwencalon needs you. His Spark is awakening." Deaton said.

Gwen's eyes turned to normal. Her eyes wide in shock as she gasped, "Mother said he was human, Alan. Don't play with me." She spoke, her hands dropping to her side.

"Gwen, he has found his soul mate. He needs you now." He said.

* * *

Stiles sat in his usual seat, right beside Derek, tucked in his arms. His head head on his shoulder.

"You were great today." Derek said, his fingers forming patterns on the teen's arm.

Stiles purred... Purr like a cat. He's enjoying the attention. The nightmares were slowly fading away ever since they were bonded.

"Are the kids asleep?" He muttered.

"Erica says not yet. Scott said that we should wait for them to fall asleep before having sex." Derek murmured to Stiles' ear as he tried positioning himself so that he was nuzzling Stiles' neck.

"Hmm... I don't care." Stiles said as he kissed Derek's forehead.

* * *

Somewhere outside the preserve, a new darkness is brewing. Something evil that cannot be fathomed.

"Death will come to all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo! Here is my update! I apologize for the delay...**

* * *

9.

'Death will come to all.'

Stiles' eyes shot wide open, gasping for air. Derek suddenly wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and said, "Babe, what's wrong? Is it the nightmares again?"

"I... I can't remember..." He muttered.

"Go back to sleep... I'll be right here." Derek groggily as they laid back down.

* * *

The next morning Stiles found the pack sprawled on their king-sized bed.

Derek's nose buried at the crook of his neck.

Scott and Allison were lying behind Stiles. Isaac and Danny were on their foot. Erica and Boyd were on the floor with Jackson and Lydia tangled with them.

"Hmm... Why are the pups here?" Stiles asked as he got up, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"They felt your emotion. Scott came then the rest just followed. Wanna go make breakfast before they wake up?" Derek asked, getting up from bed and snaking his arms all the way around Stiles' waist and rubbed his stubble against his soft cheek.

The teen giggled as he wriggled his body against the Alpha.

"Let's go make breakfast for the kids."

* * *

"Alan, he doesn't know me. I don't need you to make him remember." Gwen said as she got out of the car.

They were outside the Hale house. Gwen took her bags and scanned the house up and down.

"Who's your guest, Deaton?" Derek came out, a cup of coffee in hand with Stiles on his tail.

"Babe, did you just walked out on our make-out session? Der-"

He couldn't finish. He saw the woman with brown hair and brown eyes. The pull came rushing in.

He suddenly walked towards the girl, took her hand and said, "Gwrtheyrn?"

"Alan! I told you not to tell him." Gwen blurted out as she went for Deaton but Derek got in the way just in time.

"Get out of my way, Wolf! I don't want to kill you." She added, her eyes glowing orange and her hands blazing.

"Deaton didn't tell me anything. It just came to me. Your name... It's just like mine. Like my real name. Gwencalon..." Stiles said, walking towards them.

His eyes glowing white, his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"You're a Spark too. But you're different. I don't know why but it feels like I know you somehow." Stiles said.

Gwen finally calmed down and Derek's eyes were green once more.

"Deaton, do you mind explaining this situation before the pack wakes up?" The teen asked as he walked towards the door and opened it.

* * *

Deaton and Gwen were now inside the Hale house. The pack just started to wake up.

"Now, can you please explain to me this situation?" Stiles said, settling the plates of bacon and pancakes in front of them.

Gwen glanced at Stiles, as if wanting to say something but decided not to.

"Gwrtheyrn is my real name but ever since the attack on Hale family a few years ago, I started using Gwen." She started, sipping her cup of coffee and glancing at the three men around the table.

"The name Gwrtheyrn is Celtic. Old British names like don't exist anymore except those who want to keep the name running. It means King or Supreme King I don't like using it because... I failed my Mate when I couldn't protect his family. I let him burned to death." She spoke, her tone growing soft and her heartbeat going from fast to subtle.

"You're Carter's mate? He always talked about you. He said that he met you at the carnival the Sheriff's department opens every year." Derek said, realizing the memory that just came to him.

He could still remember the way his brother would speak of his Mate and how he wanted to meet his own.

If Carter were here, he would always boast about Stiles.

"Yea, I couldn't protect him. I could only watch. Kings and Queens aren't allowed to meddle with supernatural dispute." She added, bowing her head in guilt.

"Wait... What do you mean by King and Queen?" Stiles interjected, slightly raising his hand.

Gwen blinked a bit and cleared her throat, "Uh... Well, Kings and Queens are those who possess unnatural Sparks. Like mine, my Spark enables me to use different elements. Yours is still a bit shaky so I can't quite figure what it is yet." She said.

* * *

Their discussion went on from the hierarchy to the different Sparks that a person could possess.

Deaton and Derek left Gwen and Stiles by themselves.

"Why do we have Celtic names?" Stiles suddenly asked, his brows played up and down.

"Oh... They wanted our namesakes to live on. Like yours, Gwyrncalo is a fierce woman. She fell in-love with Blythe, half man, half wolf." Gwen said.

Stiles gasped and thought of his situation and Derek's.

"Just like me and Derek, huh?" Stiles sighed, a content look plastered on his face as he said Derek's name.

Gwen smiled back and said, "Yea, so, how did you two meet? I heard from Deaton that you two are an odd couple. Is that true?"

Stiles sniggered at the statement. Are they really odd? No, it's normal for them.

"I wouldn't say odd. But it's not normal either... I don't know how to call it. When we first me... Every time we meet, we clash. He once said that I challenge him to be a better Alpha, and I said, 'what?'. He'd laugh and just kiss me though. I don't get an explanation." Stiles said, smiling fondly at the memory when he and Derek continued their 21 Questions.

Gwen glanced at the back, it was Derek, leaning against the door pane with a smile on his face. The way he looked at Stiles, it was like he hung the moon and stars.

"You two are true Mates. Born from the same soul, separated by fate. You two will go far." Gwen's eyes were cloudy. A smile was on her face and Stiles gasped, "Why do your eyes change color when you use your Spark?" He asked.

"It comes with the whole Spark thing I guess. It's something that happens when you use an element or a spell. It comes and it goes. Sometimes it stays for days." Gwen groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

* * *

Derek heard their conversation as he walked out of the house with Deaton.

He smiled and glanced at the vet, "Where did you find her? Who is she? Aside from the fact that she's Carter's mate.." Derek asked, his face turning from a smile to scowl.

"Nothing gets pass you, huh? Does she smell familiar, Derek?" Deaton asked, smirking deviously at the Alpha.

Derek nodded hesitantly, "Does she smell like Stiles?"

"No way..." Derek's eyes suddenly glowed red, his fingers curled around the vet's coat, "Stop joking around, Alan!"

"I am not, Derek. She is Stiles' sister. She erased her very own existence when their mother died. No one must know this, Derek. Not even your Mate."

* * *

**and a little cliffhanger goes a long way... I think :) next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"She is Stiles' sister."

It kept haunting Derek that he couldn't even tell his Mate the truth.

"She erased her own existence after their mother died."

He thought once more as he came down from doing his pull-ups.

Stiles went out for a run, the pups were still asleep while Gwen was busy reading in the library.

He took this time to get some answers while Stiles was gone.

* * *

"Aside from being Carter's mate, why do you smell like Stiles?" Derek asked, standing a few steps aways from where Gwen was sitting.

She slowly turned to face the Alpha and chuckled, "As if you didn't already know, Derek. There was a reason why you came out the other day. You smelled someone similar to your Mate." She said, dropping the book she was reading and in a flash, her fingers dug their way into Derek's chest.

The Alpha groaned a bit, careful not to wale his Betas.  
"He doesn't need to know, Derek. I've given him enough pain as it is. I can't just come back into his life, bring back his memories and live happily ever after! He doesn't need me. He needs you." Gwen said, chocking on the tears that Derek just noticed. She was wept.

No, she is still weeping for everyone's loss. It wasn't everyday Derek saw this. She's been weeping for years.

"Stiles won't know about this. But you have to promise me that you'll tell him when this is all over. I can't lie to him any longer than that." Derek stated, eyes returning to green as Gwen's fingers slowly retracted away from his chest.

"The pack will be awake soon and Stiles will come back from his run, let's go make breakfast." Derek said as they stared at each other.

* * *

In the preserve, in the darkest part of the woods... Something was coming close. It was slow, cynical and unwelcome.

"Death will come to all who oppose." The dark being spoke. A man forming from the smoke. His eyes hidden underneath a hood. He was pale and tall.  
He looked like one of those fairytale beings. Evil, tall and just plain cynical.

"The boy must die." Another being came from the mist.

"Yes, he must die but not until everyone he loves suffers. We will start with his pack then to his family... We will kill his Mate last."

* * *

A few days later, Gwen and Stiles have been cooped up in the library and only went out for lunch, dinner and physical training.

They've been researching about their unknown enemy that's coming from the shadows.

"So, we're up against three most powerful darklings?" Stiles nervously tapped the pen on the table.

He's been quite jumpy since they found out what their up against.

"Yes. The youngest is Kione, middle is Hesper and their oldest is Braeden. Sparks and Darklings go back from way back. Ever since the Middle Age. But it only got worse when both parties found out about Gwyrncalo and Blythe's children. One wolf, one Spark. Their children survived but their parents died protecting them." Gwen explained, rubbing a soothing pattern on Stiles' back which calmed him down.

A knock came breaking the soothing silence. It was Isaac. He had THE LOOK on his face. He stared at Stiles with his puppy eyes.

Stiles smiled and gestured Isaac to come closer. Before Gwen could react, Stiles and Isaac were cuddling on the leather couch in the library.

"Uh... What's going on?" Gwen asked confusedly as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I haven't been able to spend time with them. It goes hand in hand with the whole connection to the pack thing. They feel as if I'm neglecting them if I don't cuddle them or just play with them." Stiles said with wide grin on his face. Isaac fell asleep instantly the moment Stiles gently stroked his hair.

"Isaac is my favorite among Derek's Betas, but don't tell Scott that. He falls asleep easily and I won't have to worry about him too much." Stiles added as he continued to stroke the boy's hair. Isaac only snuggled closer.

And just in time, Derek came as well. Ge found Gwen reading by herself while Stiles and Isaac were both sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Dinner's ready." Derek spoke. Isaac's eyes shot wide open at the word dinner. He nudged Stiles which woke him. "Stiles, let's go eat." He said.

Derek walked towards them and said, "Let's go eat dinner before Scott devours all of it. You too." Glancing at Gwen who was burying herself in the books.

She got up and followed them to the kitchen.

* * *

Deaton got out of his car and noticed the heaviness in the air. He tried to brush it off and simply opened the clinic.

He wasn't surprised when Blythe came from the shadows once more.  
"Alan, I'm here to warn you. That boy will die if you don't stop this. They will kill him." The man said as he removed his hood, showing his green eyes similar to Derek's.

"Gwrtheyrn is with him, Blythe. Gwencalon's soul lives within him. Yours lives in Derek's. Why can't you see that?" Deaton said, his impatience heard in his voice.

"My soul is right here in front of you, Alan. It is not with that boy's Mate." Blythe spoke, growling a bit in the end. He then thought about the prophecy that his grandfather had told him when he was still alive.

* * *

**a late update! I'm sorry for updating so late :( i've been busy with my internship at the hospital. ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

* * *

It was a scream. Stiles shot his head up and quickly ran to into the forest. He ran as fast as he could, not bothering with the branches scratching his skin.

There he saw Erica, lifeless and Boyd fighting for his own life.

They were bleeding and scratches that were animal-like. He ran towards them, his lap beneath Erica as he pulled them close, trying to heal them. Boyd's heart rate eased up but Erica...

Stiles gasped. He kept rocking his body and mumbling 'no, please be alive' over and over again.

He chocked out a cry and before he knew it, he screamed.

* * *

Derek's head turned towards the woods. His mate was in pain.

So did Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Danny and Allison.

They all gathered in a flash when they felt Stiles' pain.

They found Stiles holding Boyd and Erica's bodies. Isaac, Danny and Jackson carried the wounded teen back to the house to get treated.

While Stiles held Erica's body close. He didn't want to let go. Erica... His Catwoman is dead.

"Stiles, you have to let go." Scott's voice broke his trance. He didn't want to let go.

"No Scott! I can save her. I can bring her back! I'm powerful enough. I-"

"You'll die, Stiles! Do you really want to die? Using your Spark on bringing back the dead will turn you into a Darkling!" Gwen cut him off. Her hand tight on Stiles' wrist.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Stiles said, not even caring if Derek was right there, looking at him in pain.

"This is why you shouldn't have existed!" A voice came from behind them. It was Blythe.

Derek crouched in front of Stiles and Erica, growling. His fangs protruding from his mouth and eyes red.

"You'd sacrifice your life for someone who's already dead? Are you stupid?" Blythe spoke, his eyes flashing red like Derek's.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles... That man is... His name is Blythe." Gwen interjected.

She glanced at Stiles then to Blythe.

"Blythe? I thought he was dead." Derek said, still on a crouch position just in case Blythe does anything.

"That doesn't matter. You're his Mate, are you not?" Blythe interrupted as he glared at Derek.

"Yes, I am." Derek replied.

Then Blythe laughed, his eyes turning back to his normal green ones.

"Then you should know the risk that entails losing one's Mate. Gwen learned that the hard way." Blythe said, his words heavy on Derek's back.

The Alpha glanced back at Stiles, eyes longing for the teen.

"What does he mean, Derek? Gwen? What is he talking about?" Stiles suddenly stood up, after gently setting Erica's body to the ground.

"When a werewolf and a Spark mates, it's for eternity. No one could separate their souls once they are tied. For a Spark like me, I started noticing it six months after Carter died. I wasn't growing old anymore. When I tried killing myself, nothing happened. It was like my whole body stopped. I will walk this world forever and alone." Gwen said, she took out her Swiss knife and cut her skin open. To Stiles' surprise, she healed.

"What about werewolves?" He gasped.

Derek sighed deeply as he walked towards Stiles and encased him in his warmth. Stiles tried pushing him and get some answers but he couldn't.

It was too painful for Derek to talk about it.

"If you become a Darkling, you'll lose your soul. If you lose your soul, your Mate will... he'll disappear as if he never existed. No one knows how it happens but once you become a Darkling, you'll be searching for something that even you couldn't find an answer to. This is why werewolves and Sparks don't mate. It disturbs the balance of life. I learned that the hard way. She died in front of me." Blythe explained as he showed them his arm with a tattoo of a woman in shackles.

* * *

They came home after that confrontation with Blythe.

Stiles didn't know what to say. They were already connected and he just stated something that Derek will forever hold on to. What was he supposed to do? Let everyone in their pack die because of him?

* * *

**omg! I am soooooo sorry for a late update! :( i feel bad all of a sudden.**


End file.
